Seeker of The Truth
by Infinitespada
Summary: 3 paths, but only 1 choice. Sencho struggles to pick which way to go, not to mention keeping his alter-ego in check; and what is Sencho's and Elsword's relation with the mysterious Add? What is the truth behind this. OC's needed (revamped title and summary)
1. Introduction

**Sen: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Inf: :I**

**Els: what's he so excited about**

**Inf: uhh, well this is Sen's aka my OC's story**

**Rena: aww finally~**

**Inf: ikr, i figured i shouldnt have everyone wait for my drawing of him. so i put up a description of how he looks like, i think i did a horrible job describing tho Q^Q **

**Sen: whatever~ point is, IM FINALLY GETTING MY STORY**

**Aisha: excitable isnt he...**

**Inf: ya...anyways lets start the story~**

* * *

**Sen's PoV**

I was soon to enter the famed Ruben village, It was the town next to mine that houses the Red Haired Knight and the El Explorers. The only way I could get stronger is if I trained with them...my home town is filled with darkness after what have happened...I continued walking down the what seems to be an endless path of tree's. I observed my surroundings a little as I fastened my walk.

"HAHAHA!"

The laugh shook the ground which made me flinch for a while. Whatever it was, it's laugh alone made my knee's shake; what a dangerous and powerful voice it had. Regardless I followed the echoes of the laugh to an open field of some sort, I quickly hid behind a tree and observe the situation. There was a Red-headed boy with a great sword that seems to large for a boy his size to carry. He was kneeling down as if he has been damaged somewhat. Behind him was a purple haired girl holding her want in a sort of fighting position, she was kinda cute for a little kid. In front of both of them was a huge, vicious, and threatening ice demon. He had large fangs and sharp claws, his aura was surprisingly cold for a demon. It felt like I was going to freeze to death just by looking at him. The Ice demon continued laugh at the 2 kids

"Haha! You guys crack me up. Hoho! Kids these days. Not bad though, you keep the El nice and safe for now and we'll see each other again real soon. Count on it."

The demon suddenly disappears with no trace of him left behind. The Red-head recovered from his stare and got up. He looked confused as he looks around.

"What the...Gone." He said. The girl walks up to the red-head looking cheerful and energetic. I wonder if she's always like that...

"I hope so. Your lucky I came by when I did. My name is Aisha"

So her names Aisha...interesting...The boy doesn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all, he continuously began talking to himself.

"Man! I almost had him..." He told himself

"...hahaha. No need to thank me for saving saving your sorry butt. I'm a Magician from the south." She said slightly annoyed. The boy still didn't acknowledge her there as he stared at a glowing green shard. _"is that...the El shard?"_ I asked myself. The shard was emitting powerful energy but gives off a warm lively vibe.

"Well, at least the El Shard's been recovered. I have to get this back to the village."

"..."

"When the boy started walking to his village he finally noticed the girl in front of him, he quickly grabbed his sword. "Hey, who are you? Don't tell me, you want the El Shard to. You want a piece of me?" He said boldly

"You idiot! Hello? I've been talking to you for the last 2 minutes!" she yelled out hitting the boy with her wand. As the 2 kids quarrel around a pretty blond elf girl appears. Her appearance and aura made me feel attracted to her somehow.

"Eh...Ow! Why are you hitting me?" the boy asked

"You need some manners when approaching a lady!" Aisha replied

I really had no words to express these two's behavior. Seems like the elf had to, fortunately I was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Eh...I can hear those squabbling but where are they?" she said. She continued the path in front of her and sure enough she met with the two loud kids.

"Lady? What lady? I only see a tomboy!" the boy insulted

"Hey...There~" the Elf said attempting to stop the fighting

"OMG!? Tomboy? Are you done, you stupid bed wetting kid?" Aisha insulted back

"Hey...There..." The pretty elf seems to be ignored by them

"Who are you calling kid? You're no older then I am. You're still wearing a training bra!"

"...You. You got some nerve!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!"

I could tell the Elf have had enough when she stomped her foot on the ground and radiated a dangerous aura unlike anything I've ever seen. This girl was even scarier than the ice demon!

"Stop it! Stop shouting. You obnoxious kids!" She yelled. That certainly got there attention. "...Um, yes, well...You're uniform...your one of the El Explorers. But you're just a boy?"

"And who the heck are you?" He said

"I am Rena from Elf Village. I overheard a bunch of goons planning to steal the shard from the Tree of El" She explained

"WHAT! Those jerks! Still eyeing the El?! We'll see about that!"

"And then-"

Elsword darted towards the village without hearing the rest of the Elf apparently named Rena's story.

"Woah! I haven't even finished...there he goes." she said with a sweat drop

"What a dweeb. Knew it from the first time I laid eyes on him." Aisha said

"...Do you know him?" She asked

"I don't give a flying fig what happens to him! I help the guy out and he started trippin'. Called me an annoying tomboy!"

" Yes, yes..."

"Ugh! I'm so steamed right now! I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind. You need something? The names Aisha. Let's go, right now." Aisha grabbed Rena's hand and forcefully dragged her into the village the boy went in. The Elf reluctantly went with her saying "Let..go..of..my..hand..."

As the whole ordeal died down I began wondering to myself. Those 3 people...I hope I never cross paths with them...I began walking pass the village and headed straight for the forest, it seems as though in the center lies what they called the Tree of El. The tree was huge and beautiful, for some reason my duel swords was reacting to it...my father said it's true power will reveal itself through my friends...but...I'm all alone in this world...could this tree be a call from destiny? Well whatever it is I'm going to find out. I darted towards the forest, full of adventurous energy. I just know that after this, my life if going get a whole lot different.

* * *

**Eve: Interesting...**

**Raven: so that's how you guys met huh**

**Chung: and using the tutorial to bring back the good old days for everyone, GENIUS **

**Elesis: hmph, I expected nothing less from my brother hehe**

**Ara: ahh~ so thats how met and Elsword?**

**Elsword: hehe~ good times..good times...but yes big sis Ara, thats how we met**

**Aisha: Elsword is still the brat he was back then**

**Elsword: hey!**

**Rena: and these two are still kids too**

**Aisha: pfff .**

**Elsword: hmph! ~**

**Inf: :P no comment~**

**Sen: R&R everyone~ haha!**


	2. Unlikely Turn of Events

**Inf: SOOO~ second chapter of my OC's~**

**Sen: wooooo!~**

**Aisha: soo...what is going on in this chapter**

**Rena: and in the last chapter sen havent meet us yet. Is he going to meet us in this chapter**

**Inf: nahh ill let it be a surprise, ill have something special for that chapter~ itll be new to the FF (kinda)**

**Raven: hmph**

**Chung: :o when do we come in**

**Inf: AHAHAHA! oh gosh...imma have to skip alot of stuff to bring you guys in qq**

**Eve: mmm...**

**Inf: and then i have to introduce our newcomer Add**

**Add: *crazy laugh* i dont see why i have to be in a weak team like this...but ill stay for the lustrous eve~**

**Elesis: obsessive much ._.;**

**Inf: anyways, LETS START THE STORRRY!**

* * *

**Elsword PoV**

I continued slashing and hacking my way through the Tree of El's creatures without physically harming them too much. It was a piece of cake getting through there, and I couldn't afford to be late! If that jerk Banthus steals the El we are in trouble and I wasn't about to let that happen. As I blew through the last remaining creatures in the forest I finally reached my destination, the very center of the forest.

"The Tree of El..."

The tree was amazingly huge and majestic, it was filled with harmony and balance. I knew the instant I saw Banthus that the harmony and balance around here was about to change. I quickly grabbed my sword and ready myself, it didn't take long for Banthus to notice me.

"Hahaha! What's this? A kid?" he bellowed

"Banthus stop right there! You won't steal the El as long as I'm standing!" I yelled

"Hehehe...Fine then kid...Lets go!"

Banthus got out his wooden sword and went into a stance. I didn't have no time for a stand off, I immediately charged at Banthus holding my sword up in the air then swung it in a circular motion with magical energy that sent a sword wave at the gross man. Banthus easily dodges it but I had him exactly where I wanted.

"Flame Geyser!"

I slammed my sword in the ground as it erupted in a hot fiery tower of flames. It was a successful hit! Banthus flew into the air and fell on the ground burned. He wobbly and regained his stance, then proceeded to dash at me; I copied his direct approach and sprinted at him. I held back my sword as we got closer waiting for the right moment to swing it. Each second draw us closer to each other until finally we were feet's away. "Mega Slash!" I fiercely swung my sword but it was countered by the thief's own slash. Our swords scraping against each other caused a slightly high screech as we both were head to head. I used all my strength to counter his more developed body, however it was not enough. Banthus's mass and force was beginning to overcome me as he pushes me back. Soon I began to lose my footing and stepped back, Banthus jumped and hacked me to the ground. As I got up I rubbed my head and grabbed my sword.

"Tch...He hits hard...but I can't give up! I have to protect the El!" I said determinedly

I charged at him at full force. In the split second he swung his sword at me, I impressively read his movement and rolled behind him; I quickly turned back and charged my sword and my bodies magical energy.

"AURA OF VITALITY!" I yelled

A blue azure aura surrounded my body as I once again charged at Banthus. This time my speed greatly increased, The large man had no time to react to the barrage I was going to expertly give him.

"Fatal Fury!"

I struck Banthus 5 times with my sword and my combo with a powerful swing that knocked him off his feet. I wasn't done with him, For a split flame my speed increased 10 fold and I hurtled towards Banthus with great speed and agility; stabbing him right in the middle of his chest. "Assault Slash!" I yelled. I had one more trick up my sleeves, I wasn't about to let Banthus get away!

"Spirit of Destruction!"

A red crimson aura surrounded my body in a similar fashion as the Aura of Vitality. I felt my bodies strength and power skyrocketing, as I once again held my sword back. I was putting all my power into this. I swung my sword so hard that flames trailed the it's outline. "Mega Slash!" I shouted. When my sword collided with his body, Banthus was ferociously knocked back. He impacted the walls with great force. My aura dissipated as I recovered from the fatigue cause by the sudden usage of energy I used.

"Ha...had enough you dirty thief?

"Ugh...You had more power then I thought...But your already to late Hahaha!" He said as he took out the El.

"Wa- But how!?"

"Heh...looks like you came a little to late kid. Now face my pet~ I'll catch you on the flip side kid."

Banthus jumped a large distance away from the Tree of El as a Giant Phoru appeared out of nowhere. The big monster roar fiercely showing it's power but I didn't care. I had to end this fast and go after Banthus! I can't let him get away with this! I just won't! The ground started to shake in response to my anger as well as the sky turning dark.

"BANTHUS I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" I angrily shouted. The Phoru was stunned with shock with the amount of power I was emanating. "SPIRIT OF DESTRUCTION!" I howled as crimson red aura once again surrounds my body. I had to finish this in one blow, I couldn't afford any mistakes! I'll get the El no matter WHAT. IT. TAKES!

"AWAKENING!"

A fierce red aura drastically different from my destruction aura completely emanated from my body as a crater forms underneath my feet. I gathered up all my magical energy. I think magic is useless and boring, but that doesn't mean I don't have any magic power in my body. I just don't know how to control it and this is what happens when I unleash it all!

"FEEL THE BURN PHORU! TRIPLE GEYSER!"

I smashed my flaming sword on the ground creating three gigantic geysers right at the Phoru. The Phoru burned to ashes from the immense heat and power of my geysers. I was completely whipped from power but I could keep going, I left the Tree of El expecting the worse of worse.

* * *

**Rena PoV**

"W-waaa! I-I'm sry! I-I won't steal anything ever again! Promise!" William the thief Phoru said.

"Ya you better! If I had my full power, I would have swept everything away~ Count your blessings little Phoru and get out of the Great and Powerful Aisha's face" Aisha said

"Y-yes Ma'am" he fearfully said.

I don't know about Aisha's Ego...She is pretty full of herself. I decided to push the thought in the back of my head and focus on more important issues.

"Uhh..Aisha. Have you noticed that the creatures here are getting a little more violent then usual?" I asked her

"Oh, ya I did notice that. Usually the Phoru's are nice and sweet creatures...does that mean that something happened to the El?"

"I don't know but maybe we can ask for help in Elder."

"Oh ya! Elder is the town next to Ruben. Ok, lets go~"

Aisha grabbed my head energetically and dragged me out of the Forest ruins. I wanted to stay here longer considering that this used to be the place the Elves lived in but I guess in terms of importance the El comes first. Me and Aisha dashed to Elder hoping to find answers there and solve this case.

* * *

**Sencho PoV**

I somehow got lost in the forest and ended up in a place I recalled was called White Mist Swamp. I sighed annoyed by this, I had to get to Elder. I heard that people there are in serious danger, and that was worth checking out. My train of thought ended when a Toto, a Ruchi, and a Tree Knight all attacked me at once.

"!"

I quickly grabbed both my sword and charge my attack. "Double Impact!" I yelled as I swing both my swords at the same time. The bird Ruchi instantly got knocked out. The man with the mask Toto also crashed on the ground unconscious and the Tree Knight fall on the ground as if it was a tree falling down.

"Woah...that was close...But...aren't those guys from that thief gang with Banthus?" I wondered

"Toto? Ruchi? Tree Knight? Where are you?" A deep voiced man called out

The man known as Bruce came out of the shadows holding a large club. I heard he is one of Banthus's strongest thiefs.

"What the! Who are you? And what did you do to my team!?" The man asked

"Um...I'm Sencho..."

"Grr! I'll kill you for what you did to my Team!"

The large thief swung his club at me in which I quickly dodged. I gained some distance and slowly close my eyes as I began focusing on the natural energy around me. White balls of energy swirled around my body as I absorb it. I held my arms out as white energy explodes out of me and a clear white aura slightly emanates from my body.

"Yin mode!" I yelled

I felt my body feel lighter. My sight seems to change to as I could see peoples life force energy and stamina in a form of aura and spirit. The big thief charged at me readying his club. As he moved closer to me it was as if I could see what he was going to do before he does it. I easily evaded his attack and put my palm against his stomach. I drained him of his aura energy. Bruce instantly fell to the ground unable to move.

"W-what did you do to me."

"I stole your energy and stamina. You won't be doing anything for a long while" I said as I walk passed him into the clearing. Through the clearing I saw a big monkey I read was known as the Monkey King. From the first moment it saw me the Monkey king pounded his chest and ran to me. He curled into a ball and speedily rolled towards me. I quickly read his move and side stepped out of the way.

"Wait! I-I don't want to fight, I just want to get out of here!"

"OOO OO AHH AHH!"

The Monkey King slammed the ground which caught me off guard as I loose my footing and fall on the ground. Before it got the chance to attack I quickly got up. As I continuously dodge every attack he tried to deliver I grew weary knowing there was no point in talking it out of a fight. I clenched my fist and punched the monkeys chest, the blow dealt no damage to him and he was unfazed. The Monkey King grabbed my hand and held me in the air while winding his fist back preparing to deal a devastating blow to me. I had to do something quick or else I was done for! I concentrated my Yin energy and distorted the area surrounding us.

"Sage Switch!"

I distorted the area around me and the Monkey King to switch our places, I used his moment of confusing to deliver a series of jabs ending with a charged round house kick. The Monkey King although didn't look like he was fazed was really damaged. I used all my Yin to create a sky blue orb of energy. I didn't want to hurt him that much so I reduced it's power. I turned the blue orb into a small white blast that hit the Monkey King in no time at all.  
"Kusana Blast!" I yelled.

The Monkey King fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Worried I hurt him drastically I ran over to his unconscious body and check for wounds. I sighed in relief when I found out there were no scratches on him. "Oh thank god..." I said quietly. The white aura dissipated from my body as i relaxed my senses. But something didn't feel right. As I headed my way to the last clearing I was ambushed by a huge white claw...

**I didn't see it in time.**

* * *

**Sen: That cliff hanger qq**

**Inf: my terrible writing Q^Q**

**Els: my epicness**

**Elesis: *facepalm* my bro's ego...**

**Aisha: My skills and power~**

**Rena: Aisha's energetic imagination... **

**Raven: everyone have problems here...**

**Inf: Raven jelly~**

**Raven: shut it fool!**

**Sen: whats wrong rav~ can't deal with the fact that your fangirls cant see you be epic**

**Raven: -_-...**

**Add: *crazy laugh* It'll be amusing to know what codes you all would have if you were nasods**

**Chung: Ew...no I dont want to be no disgusting robot**

**Eve: *b*tch slaps chung* **

**Chung: OW! QQ**

**Ara: um...Mr. Inf sir. May I end this story this time?**

**Inf: ofc you can~**

**Ara: yay! R&R everyone! Inf tried his best to make this interesting for you guys~ Also Sen's skills will be on his profile, as well as an explication of what Sen's Yin mode gives him and how he obtains it. Not to mention another mode that have yet to be seen~. So I hope you enjoy the rest of your day everyone and expect an update tomorrow~ hehe~ byye ^^**

**everyone else: cya later!~**


	3. Dark Side Revealed

**Inf: GG~ worlds best IS here~**

**Sen: *cough* lie *cough* **

**Inf: fk you i skilled mkay .**

**Aisha: so chapter 3 right?**

**Inf: mmmmhm *^* **

**Rena: plot line?**

**Inf: Sen meets the girls! \o/ **

**Chung: and we still have to wait like 10 chapters till raven comes**

**Raven: pff im too cool for this story .**

**Eve: seems debatable**

**Raven: hmph**

**Inf: anyways lets start the story~**

* * *

**Rena PoV**

On the way to Elder Village me and Aisha heard a loud thump near our location.

"Aisha. Did you hear that?" I said

"Well of course! But that's weird..."

"What is?"

"Well I remember reading that the Ancient Phoru lives near the edge of the forest. It is supposed to protect the El..." She informed

"Mmm...Should we check it out then?" I asked

"Considering that when you hear a loud noise coming from the distance in the middle of the forest your supposed to run away...and the fact that we are girls and not as tankish as the boys...we definitely need to check it out!~"

Something about what she said made me feel uneasy...But nonetheless we had to go check it out, as the Elf assigned to protect the El I must protect all of nature until I complete my mission. Me and Aisha headed towards the location of the thump we heard, what we saw was not a pretty sight. There was a boy on the ground completely covered in blood and an obviously angry Phoru about to deliver the final blow. That innocent boy will die if I don't do something quick! I grabbed my bow and aimed at the Ancient Phoru

"Rail Stinger!" I yelled

I shot a power arrow that flew at the Phoru at high speed. The arrow came in direct contact with it's skin, but it doesn't seem like he was damaged that much. It only succeeded in angering the creature. The guardian looked in our direction with intentions to kill. Aisha summoned her wand and began charging her mana.

"You get the boy! I'll calm down the Phoru!" She ordered

"Right!"

I proceeded to go after the boy, but the Phoru was determined to see blood and charged at me! For a big creature like that he sure was fast; I quickly backflipped in the air and shot 3 arrows 45 degrees downward at the Phoru. The Phoru blocked with it's huge hand making it easy to escape, I dropped to the floor and used the wind magic to increase my speed. The Phoru finally recovered and again tried attacking. Before it landed the hit Aisha teleported in front of her wand on the ground and torched it while spinning at a fast rate.

"Gust screw!"

Aisha casts a flame pillar surrounding her, burning and damaging the Phoru. Although it successfully hit, the Phoru was hardly damaged. The beast angrily roared and got on all fours. He then charged at Aisha at breakneck speed, ramming into and knocking her through countless tree's. Aisha being a mage couldn't take the hits, passing out on the last tree she hit. I had to do something quick or else we all will die. Using my magic energy, I reduce the bleeding the boy had, but he'll still die if we don't get him healed quick. I first had to calm down the Phoru. I raised my hand in the air, harnessing the power of the forest to create 3 nature orbs that floats around my body. I have harnessed Nature's Spirit! I felt Mana being absorb inside me faster then normal, on account of that I also felt faster and more durable. I'm the last one standing and I had to take this thing down!

* * *

**Sencho's PoV**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I start waking up. There was a mind blowing pain all over my body, Unable to move. As I regain my vision I looked over to my side seeing a purple-haired girl a few feet away. The same purple-haired girl I saw with that boy Elsword, the girl known as Aisha. It seems as if she is unconscious, but how? I look over the distance to see a blurry big creature...fighting what seems to be a blond haired girl.

"Forgive me guardian! Aero Tornado!" The girl said

She backflips into the air, shooting a giant wind-sphere at the creature. The foe was hurt but could still manage, attacking the beautiful girl with its sharp claws. I started getting cold, but I was still unable to move...why? The girl attacks the creature with a series of very powerful kicks. "_The girl...her martial art skills are amazing...so elegant and powerful...beautiful and skillful...she utilize a ranged weapon...physical kicks... and wind,nature and fire magic." _As my vision gets clearer and clearer I began to notice that the girl looks a lot like the Elven girl I saw along with the red-head Elsword, and the energetic Aisha. Could it be her fighting? The creature got on all fours and charges up what looks like fire. The foe breathed out a large amount of fire at the Elf. Fortunately for her the orbs surrounding her protected her from part of its damage...but it doesn't look like she would last long. She fell to the floor fatigue, and exhausted. The huge creature smacked her fiercely with it's claw sending her flying and landing near Aisha. Rena struggled getting up, panting harshly. She can't take anymore...I...I have to protect her...I have to protect them...I struggled to my feet but the excruciating pain made it difficult. The bleeding got worse as I struggled more. I eventually got to my feet but I'm losing too much blood, so I ended up back on the floor again. Everything started getting dark and my vision was starting to fail me...

"I'm so useless...Even after all that training...I'm still weak. I can't even protect myself." I said to myself.

The Phoru and the girls were just feets away...they were going to die right in front of me...just like Mother and Father did...my eyes started closing as the darkness closed in on me and heat escaping my body...just as the last ray of light in my eyes began to fade, I heard a voice.

**Sencho...Do you want power? Power to protect yourself and others?**

"Who...are you?" I ask

**I am Sekoru...**

"Where...are you..."

**I am where you are...Sencho**

"What...?"

**I am you...but I have a completely different personality then yours...**

"I have...multiple personalities?"

**You'll soon find out...moving on from this pointless discussion..I believe I asked you a question**

"Power...I want...to protect...I don't want to see anyone die right before my eyes...not again.." I told him

**Then let me have control...I'll make all that hurt go away...hehehe..**

"But...how..."

**Just let go...your anger..**

The voice faded among the darkness...but those words echoed in my mind..."just let go your anger"...Up until now I always hid my emotions from people I meet...I was scared that they would hurt me...like how they hurt me by killing my family...I was now completely surrounded in darkness. Nothing but endless pain. I gripped my knees and started to cry...

"Sekoru..."

** "Make the pain end"**

* * *

**Rena PoV**

The big Phoru was ready to kill Aisha and I. All I can do was watch as he swings his claw. I closed my eyes awaiting death.

"Dark strike" an ominous voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a blades outline going through the Phoru. The Phoru roared in pain as I look over to see what attacked it. To my surprise, it was the boy! But...he looks different, he was surrounded by black aura and had a scary grin. Not only that but his pupils were red and looking at them alone felt like he was looking through my soul. His clothes also turned completely red from blood. It seems as though the aura was using his blood...but that can't be possible can it? The boy chuckle and stared at the creature

"Hehehe...Big mistake buddy~. Now it's time to pay the price! Black Star!"

The boy slashed the Giant in a way that made a star. My race used the same star symbol, We called it the Elf Cross. It was usually used to protect us from the dark Elves but I've never seen it been used like this. The boy motioned his hand, the cross on the Phoru exploded. The explosion caused clouds to surround the area, and visibility reduced to 0. As the clouds clear up the boy stood on top of an unconscious Phoru smiling an evil grin.

"hue hue hue~ you never should have messed with me...HAHAHA! NOW DIE!" The boy held up his sword and strikes.

"WAIT!" I yelled, and lucky I did.

The sword was inches away from the Phoru's body.

"Please don't kill the Phoru mister! He's just angry that someone took the El. Please spare his life!" I pleaded

"..."

The boy stared at me intensely. From that moment I felt naked...It was like he was looking deep inside me. I have never felt so vulnerable before, especially with just a glance. I felt completely helpless against him. Seconds later the boys eyes turned blue and his clothing returned back to normal as the aura dissipates.

"Ugh.." The boy fell of the Phoru's body. Using the wind, I slowed his descend down until he was at the ground. I got up to my feet as Aisha starts to wake up.

"Ugh...ah! Stupid Phoru!" Aisha immediately got up brimming with energy. "I can't believe the Great and Powerful Aisha got knocked out by that stupid little thing like that! If I had my full powers I would have utterly abuse that Phoru!" she said

"Aha...I'm sure you would. Good thing that boy took down that Phoru, something even I couldn't do."

"That boy? Are you kidding me! How could he beat that big guardian when we couldn't! He's not even a Genius Magician like me!"

"Oh trust me...if you saw what I saw, you would agree." I said unnervingly

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go"

I picked up the boy and slowly walked to Ruben with Aisha. I couldn't help but remember the glare in the boys eyes when he stared at me...Just...Who is he

* * *

**Rena: GG phoru~**

**Sen: o3o**

**Raven: Kinda dark for an OC dont ya think**

**Inf: Meh**

**Chung: idk i liked it~**

**Ara: so is Sen's pairing with rena?**

**Inf: idk~ is it?**

**Ara: I dont know QQ**

**Aisha: pff well we all know that i could have easily taken down that phoru .**

**Elesis: oh dont get a big head Aisha**

**Inf: speaking of easily taken down, next chapter we are having a special guest with us~ and that chapter is gonna shed some light on rena's martial art ****skills. I mean since Rena never got a proper background, imma make a legit one for her so R&R my lovely's~ also.**

**Kat if your out there i miss you Q~Q very very much, but im holding up! im keeping my promise to you ok! ^^**

**Rena: awww~ **

**Sen: well bye folks~**


	4. Help Received from Mysterious Girl

**Inf: geez ive been lazying around lately havent i**

**Els: ya think?**

**Inf: well anyways so i have been thinking about the name of this story, and the only thing i could think of is...why? im more imaginitive than that! what a disgrace! so i changed it :P**

**Sen: so then anything new**

**Inf: EVERYONE WHO LOVES ASTROLOGY LOOK AT MY PAGE, I GOT NUMEROLOGY ON MY PROFILE, mine anyways and i got an exciting plan for OC's in this story~**

**Elesis: o_o;**

**Inf: OHOHO~ and GC people are gonna be referencing a lot in this story too hehehe~**

**Elesis: WHAT! I SWEAR TO EL IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THEM IM GONNA FU- **

** *Elesis has been censored* **

**Inf: anyways...A special guest star is gonna be part of this chapter with a cameo appearance! her name is Lilith!**

**Els: oh! Lilith!?**

**Rena: kya!~ Lilith-chan!**

**Aisha: how do you even know her?**

**Inf: i got my ways~ anyways, imma try out her personality since others have done a bad job at it, and by bad job i mean made it the wrong personality :P **

**Eve: seems...irrelevant...**

**Add: what purpose do you gain from this? Will she give you a code?**

**Inf: thats ont how humans work Add**

**Add: pfft...Eve~ how about handing over those beautiful codes you have kyehehe~**

**Eve: I shall do no such thing..**

**Add: what a stubborn little queen you are**

**Inf: oh ya Add is also gonna make a cameo**

**Chung: cool**

**Raven: seems like the newer chars get cameo's, OC's get cameo, hell he is even going to put GC people in this story as reference. When can we be in this story?**

**Ara: ya Infinity-chan!**

**Inf: guys dont worry, i got plans for you too :P anyways lets start story before Elesis decides to kill me. ALSO SHOUT OUT TO THE CREATOR OF LILITH, I CALL HER LUNAA~~~ ILY LUNA-CHAN~ 3 i would tackle her right now if i could x3 anyways lets start~**

* * *

**Rena Pov**

**1 hour before the events of eltype 1**

With Aisha's help we successfully carried the boy to a cottage nearby and set him on a bed made of hay. The boy was still bleeding erratically which worried me.

"Aisha, we have to find help and soon"

"Ya...Hey! Elder have better alchemists then Ruben, we are more likely to find someone to help here!" She suggests

"Oh your right! Aisha your a genius"

"Naturally~ In any case let's get to looking!~" Aisha darted through the door as optimistic as ever

I sighed realizing I just increased Aisha's ego even more, I took one last look at the boy. He looked so peaceful, something about him was warm and soft. Even nature seems to respond to him in a heavenly and positive way. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was too.

"Ngh..."

The boy clenched his hands into a fist as sweat drops started to form and the blood loss increase. I can tell he was in pain, we have to find heal him quick or else he'll die.

"Don't worry...You'll be all better soon, just hold out until then okay?"

I got up and slowly walked to the door, taking one last look at the tormented boy before leaving.

**minutes after the events of eltype 1**

"Tch...I don't get why we have to help an unknown named boy who defeated an Ancient Phoru with mysterious dark powers" Elsword said angrily

"Because we are good guys Kid, and good guys help out those in need so quit complaining baka!" Aisha responded

"Why you! Shut up midget! I don't believe I asked for your opinion!"

"M-midget! Why don't you grow up you idiot! This idiot saved your life from that blue demon! If you ask me you should be thanking me!"

"I-I didn't need help with him! I clearly had it under control, and even if I didn't I don't need help from a stupid weak mage!"

"Weak!? I'll have you know that I had my powers stolen and I'm still 10 times more powerful then you!"

"WILL YOU BOTH QUIT IT!" I folded my arms from these 2 ignorance

"U-um...excuse me.." Said a low, quiet voice

We all turned around simultaneously to the voice. The person the voice belonged to had 2 burgundy colored ponytails holding what looks like a demonic scythe, she doesn't seem like the type to fight...so why does she have a weapon?

"I-I overheard someone say something about a demon?" She said quietly

"Oh! I did~ It was a big blue Ice Demon with tremendous powers. But of course I drove it off with my amazing and powerful powers!~" Aisha said proudly

Elsword scoffed and silently said "The only thing amazing and powerful about her is her ignorance" . I'm glad Aisha didn't hear that.

"O-oh...W-well um...give this to your injured friend" The girl tosses a red bottle at us

I quickly caught it before it hit the ground. The smell of it was bad which made me unsure of its usefulness, but I can't take any chances the boy will die soon so I put the bottle in my pocket and proceeded to thank her but Elsword beat me to the punch,

"Thanks! You really saved his life, we're very grateful!" He said obnoxiously

The girl slightly blushed and timidly stepped back a little. That kind of approach is probably not the best one for a girl like that.

"N-no problem...I-it was nothing, I-I just happened to have a spare potion that I received from Echo...S-she is the best Alchemist in Elder...O-oh! I got to go, Bye!"

Before we had the chance, the girl turned around and disappeared in a flash. I wondered who that girl was and exactly how was she able to run away that fast, she just disappeared in a heartbeat. I shook the thought out of my head, I had no time to wonder about that; I had to get this to the boy!

"Come on guys! Let's go! I don't think the boy have much hours to live!" I said

"Got it!" they said in a union

All 3 of us ran as quickly as we could to the other side of the village hoping to revive the pained boy. I hope he isn't already dead...

* * *

**? PoV**

"Kekeke~ there is so many...HAHAHAHA SO MANY!"

The pure excitement of this filled my body as I saw so many Nasod robots in one place. However these robots seem nothing like the ones I read about, I motioned my Nasod Dynamo to fire a blast. The blast shot through countless Nasods before finally exploding covering and eradicating countless Nasod robots.

"kekeke~ Weaklings..." I laughed

"You there!'

"Hm?"

An old man approached my presence with 2 Nasod robots behind him, he seems calm about meeting me. 

"You got a lot of power boy, exactly what is your goal in taking out my robots?" He ask

"Kekeke~ My goal? My goal is to collect precious codes KYAKAKA!"

"I see...Let me make a deal with you, if I give you codes, can you build me something I'd like to call the Nasod Inspector?"

"Mmm...As long as I get some good codes, I don't care"

"Wise choice, my name is Wally. What is yours?"

"..Add..."

"Well Add, I can assure you this won't be a waist of time. I'll tell you all about the Nasods island...not to mention...The Queen of Nasods."

"Mmm...Interesting...kekekeke...KYAHAHAHA"

* * *

**Inf: qq fk i had to restart this story 3 times because i forgot to save **

**Rena: Bad luck :P**

**Aisha: hey at least you can ask permission now right?**

**Inf: Yap**

**Sen: QAQ I wasn't even in this chapter**

**Inf: main char doesn't need to be in every chapter ya know**

**Sen: LIES! THERE IS A REASON WHY THERE THE MAAAINN CHARACTER!**

**Eve: ...**

**Add: ...**

**Raven: *trademark facepalm***

**Inf: Right...anyways R&R everyone adding more OC's in the next chapter~~~ bye!**


End file.
